


leaving on a jetplane

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Separations, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: that one time when 127 left for their tour, and this is how sicheng and jaehyun face the separations.





	leaving on a jetplane

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa, as always i miss jaewin so much and i havent post anything lately, so i sit down and write this short drabble, this is definitely inspired by the song "leaving on a jetplane", i got this idea while karaoke-ing with my friends the other day lmao
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

Its early morning, and Sicheng could sense the side of his bed already cold. He heard some fuss from outside his room. He looks around and see Yuta’s and Taeil’s bed already empty. Its seems like it is the day, the day where his members gonna leave for their world tour. Last night, Jaehyun whine to him so he could sleep with him before he’s leaving, and that day finally come. He gets up from his bed and open the door, and indeed he see his members fussing about their baggage and some stuff they almost forgot to bring. Sicheng just smile and greet them.

“Hey guys! Leaving so soon huh?”

His voice apparently startled all of them. All of them immediately rushing to him. Hyuck hugs him tight and wont let him go while the other stand there and pat his head and pinching his cheeks.

“Hyung, can’t you just go with us? You know that I miss you even if we’re apart just for awhile.” Hyuck whining to him while burying his face to Sicheng’s chest.

Sicheng just laugh and pat Hyuck’s head, “You know I can’t do that Hyuck. I’ll miss you too definitely, its not like you can’t text me or call me right?”

“Still hyung, I’m gonna miss you, so much. Now I can’t pinch your cheeks 10 times a day again. We basically twins, why do they separate us?” Mark suddenly chirped in, making Sicheng giggles.

“And I can’t touch your ears too. I’m gonna miss you Mark.” Sicheng gives Mark a side hug.

“Okay okay, instead of bothering and whining to Sicheng, why don’t you two just go down and bring your baggage with you?” Taeyong separate them and ask both Mark and Hyuck to go down.

“Okay hyung.” Both of them just nods, and went downstairs, but before they close the door they both shout, “We’ll miss you Winwin hyung!! We’ll call you once we landed later.”

As Mark and Hyuck both went downstairs, Jungwoo start to hug him too, he got all teary already, “Hyung, you should’ve come with us. Its just not gonna be the same performing without you.”

“Hey Jungwoo, you can do it! I believe in you, you’ll do an amazing job, okay? I’ll be here cheering for you.” Sicheng hugs him back and stroke his back.

“We’ll always cheer for you too hyung.” Jungwoo let go and finally he went downstairs to join Mark and Hyuck.

“Wingko-chan!!!!” Yuta immediately rushing to him and hug him, almost make Sicheng fall because of the force. “I’ll miss you the most. Please don’t forget to text me, okay?”

“Yes hyung, of course I will text you.” Sicheng laughs. “I wont forget to respond your spam text too, so don’t worry too much.”

“I’ll see ya again soon?”

“By you mean soon, as in 1 month or so, yeah sure.”

Yuta then just smile and drag Taeil downstairs with him.

“But I haven’t say good bye to Sichengie!!!” Taeil protests.

“As if you didn’t cry last night already when Wingko actually prefer to cuddle Jaehyun than both of us.” Yuta keeps dragging him away. Sicheng just smile at the sight, he’ll surely miss that.

“Winwin, don’t forget to text me too!!” Taeil shouts as the door closed.

Johnny and Doyoung finally pat Sicheng’s head, and said their good bye too, wishing him well with WayV, and remind him to always take care of himself. After that, they went downstairs too.

Taeyong just stand there, watching them leave. He then takes a step forward and wrap his hands around Sicheng, hugging him tightly, “I’m so sorry we couldn’t do this together, I’m wishing you well Winwin. I texted Kun already to take care of you and stock the refrigerator with ice cream just for you. I already let him know the recipe to your favourite desserts already too. Please take care of yourself since I can’t be near you this time. I’m gonna miss you.”

“Hyung, you seem like you’re a dad who let go of his son on the first day of uni.” Sicheng just smile. “I’m gonna be okay, and I’ll miss you too. Who’s gonna be my partner in game now?”

Taeyong giggles, “Ah, you little brat. Even at this time you still think about playing games.” Taeyong pats Sicheng’s butt.

“Please update me okay? I’ll give you two some times now.” Taeyong once again hugs Sicheng.

“Jaehyun, don’t take too long okay? Manager hyung already told us to hurry.” Taeyong said to Jaehyun, as he passes him.

Jaehyun who just keep silent ever since Sicheng showed up, just nods.

Once Taeyong out of there and the door closed, Sicheng takes a step forward to Jaehyun, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jaehyun looks at him in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You don’t even want to say good bye to me?” Sicheng frowns.

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Its not like that. Its just…. You know I hate to wake you up to say good bye. I’m gonna leave soon, and I don’t know when I’ll be back again. I already fell lonesome. I hate to go and leave you like this.”

“Babe, we’ve talked about this before. I prefer you to wake me to say good bye, instead of I’m waking up to nothing. I always hate separation too, but I need you to say good bye directly to me.” Sicheng now cup Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“I don’t want to leave you Sicheng. I just can’t do it without you.” Jaehyun frowns, his eyes already got teary. “Please always remember, every place I go, I think of you and also every song I sing, I sing for you. You’re my everything.”

“Jaehyun baby.” Sicheng now take Jaehyun’s hands on his and squeeze it. “I’ll always be here for you okay? Don’t worry my love. I know you’ll do an amazing job, you’ll make our fans happy and proud. I’ll always support you, wherever you are.”

“I just need some reassurance.” Jaehyun pouts.

“I’ll wait for you. Just come back in one piece.” Sicheng hugs Jaehyun tight, like he never let him go.

“I will. For you. Just for you.” Jaehyun returns his hug. “Sicheng, please kiss me. And instead of crying like me, please smile for me. I want to see you smile before I leave.”

Sicheng lets go of their hug and start to kiss Jaehyun slowly, savouring him as they’ll not gonna see each other for awhile. They both devour each other. Their kiss is just a soft loving one. They both shows how much they love each other through the kiss. Sicheng will never get enough of Jaehyun’s kiss.

“Please take care of yourself baby. I wont be near you now, I can’t scold you if you don’t want to eat, and I also can’t be here to give you ice cream when you’re in a bad mood.” Jaehyun cupped Sicheng’s cheeks and looks at him lovingly. He caresses his cheeks and place a peck on his cheeks.

“And you too big baby. Call me if you need anything. Don’t forget to eat, you tend to skip meals lately. And don’t forget to stay hydrated too.” Sicheng shows his concern.

“I will I will.” Jaehyun smile softly. “Guess its time for me to leave. Can I kiss you one more time?”

“You don’t have to ask my love.”

And with that, Jaehyun kiss Sicheng again. He caresses Sicheng’s lips with his. He gives him peck after peck. It was a sweet kiss.

They eventually let go of each other. Sicheng once again give Jaehyun a soft peck on his lips, and also his cheeks, and accompany him until the door.

“Can you please close your eyes while I’m leaving? I just cant leave you like this. It’ll be hard for me, and I wont go if you see me like this.” Jaehyun ask his request.

“Yeah sure.”

With that Sicheng close his eyes. He can sense Jaehyun’s face actually hovering to him, and he said “I love you Sicheng. I’ll see ya soon my love.” And then he could sense Jaehyun kiss him on his lips again.

And after awhile, Sicheng finally opens his eyes and he can't see Jaehyun anywhere near him anymore. With a heavy sigh, he finally said, “I love you too Jaehyun”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i'll really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
